1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting apparatus.
2. Background
Incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, and fluorescent lamps may be used for lighting in various purposes such as domestic, landscape and industrial purposes.
Resistant light sources, such as the incandescent lamps, may have problems of poor efficiency and substantial heat generation. Discharge lamps may have problems of a high price and a high voltage. Fluorescent lamps may have an environmental problem caused by mercury.
A light emitting diode (LED) may be used to solve drawbacks of light sources. The LED may have advantages in efficiency, variety of colors, autonomy of design, etc.
The light emitting diode is a semiconductor device that emits a light when a voltage is applied thereto in a forward direction. The light emitting diode may have a long lifetime, a low power consumption, and/or electric, optical and physical characteristics suitable for mass production, to rapidly replace incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps. The light emitting diode may be applied to lighting apparatuses, such as street lamps, security lamps, and/or park lamps.
The lighting apparatus may be hung from a pole member. The lighting apparatus may direct a light at an optimum angle based on an environment.
A lighting apparatus, such as the street lamp, may be installed at a site after being produced in a state of a tilting angle thereof with respect to a road surface or an installation surface. Accordingly, the tilting angle of the lamp with respect to the road surface or the installation surface may not be adjustable at a time of actual installation.
If the street lamp is installed incorrectly, such as failing to have a correct angle with respect to the road surface or the installation surface, light may be directed to an unnecessary region, and/or brightness of a region that requires illumination may become poor.